HF 015 Creed and Anna in the Cave
10:06:27 PM Anna: Welp, let's get this trek going. 10:06:42 PM Jamaros: As you fly, Belza is very quiet and looking really pissed. 10:07:11 PM Creed: Creed waits for them to arrive at the cave. 10:07:55 PM Jamaros: After some flying, you do make it to the mouth of the cave, but it takes a lot of flying. 10:08:18 PM Anna: Anna tries her best to provide as little air-resistance as possible. 10:08:51 PM Creed: Creed turns to Belza 10:08:59 PM Jamaros: Belza drops you down as you arrive. 10:10:29 PM Anna: Hm. She seems a bit miffed at being separated from her wing-mate, if I am correct. 10:12:45 PM Anna: Anna looks for an overhang or other means of shelter from the rain. 10:13:15 PM Jamaros: Well...there's a big cave. 10:13:41 PM Anna: makin' sure. 10:14:03 PM Jamaros: I am assuming you guys are walking into it as conversations are happening. 10:14:13 PM Jamaros: Creed and Belza are talking, btw. 10:15:52 PM Anna: Anna trudges along. Notably, her eyes seem a little dim and she is slouching a little. She seems to be mumbling to herself in celestial. 10:18:33 PM Jamaros: As you wander through, suddenly, a voice calls out. 10:18:43 PM Jamaros: "FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I HAVE SLUMBERED!" 10:18:53 PM Creed: "Liar." 10:18:55 PM Jamaros: "WHO DARES TO--" 10:19:10 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Mathias! Knock it off, you're not fooling anyone." 10:19:23 PM Anna: That's at least twice as long as my record. 10:19:41 PM Creed: Creed continues walking 10:20:41 PM Jamaros: A man steps forward. His eyes are covered by a filthy bandage. His body tall and thin. His hair wiry and unkempt. And a tattoo in the center of his forehead, of an eye. 10:20:55 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "TAERAL! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" 10:21:13 PM Creed: Creed mutters to Taeral "He doesn't know yet, does he?" 10:21:22 PM Jamaros: He runs up and hugs Creed tight. "...Taeral were you always so short? ...and female?" 10:21:32 PM Creed: "Hrk! I'm not Taeral!" 10:21:51 PM Creed: "Let me go Mathias!" 10:22:59 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh...my apologies...um...where is Taeral?" 10:23:09 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Mathias, I am right here." 10:23:17 PM Jamaros: He reaches out and touches Taeral's ball. 10:23:21 PM Creed: Creed lightly taps the stick on the ground 10:23:39 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...hm...I foresaw something like this...except I thought you'd go for the chandelier." 10:24:19 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "The person...holding me is Creed...she wishes..." 10:24:35 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I know! I know! ...Death spoke with you, am I right?" 10:24:40 PM Creed: "...Yes." 10:24:47 PM Creed: "I'm sure you know because of your skill with magic." 10:24:54 PM Creed: "I honestly find myself not surprised by this." 10:24:57 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "No. Not anymore." 10:25:03 PM Creed: "No?" 10:25:06 PM Creed: Creed is now surprised 10:25:14 PM Jamaros: "I have seen a new path. And now...I am a cleric!" 10:25:27 PM Jamaros: "And my Goddess speaks to me." 10:25:32 PM Creed: Creed narrows her eyes 10:25:46 PM Anna: Good for you, I suppose? 10:26:00 PM Creed: "And what.. pray tell.. does this Goddess say?" 10:26:53 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Ioun tells me of the past, the present and the future. Come see." 10:27:08 PM Creed: Creed looks at Taeral 10:27:11 PM Jamaros: He points around and you now see a series of drawings scrawled all around the cave. 10:27:20 PM Jamaros: Some crude, others very detailed. 10:27:38 PM Jamaros: In one, you see a purple woman speaking to a woman with a raven's head. 10:27:46 PM Creed: "Huh." 10:28:08 PM Creed: "Do you have one about a fae Queen?" 10:28:18 PM Jamaros: Incidentally, the eye tattoo on his forehead: http://www.colton3d.com/syrawiki/images/f/f6/Ioun_Symbol.png 10:28:36 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Ah, the war of the seasons." 10:28:57 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Those are over here. A dark presence hovers over it. Pulls the strings of everyone there." 10:29:11 PM Creed: Creed will follow 10:29:37 PM Anna: Anna also follows, surveying the other drawings as she goes. 10:29:44 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation. 10:29:54 PM Creed: ( can creed as well? )) 10:29:58 PM Jamaros: Yes. 10:30:19 PM Anna: 14 10:30:20 PM Creed: (( 11, too focused on finding out whats gonna happen )) 10:31:18 PM Jamaros: Surveying it you see a series of pictures...most of which don't make sense. A lot of abstract art, mostly. However, Anna, you see a symbol you recognize. It looks like the eye you saw burned into the back of Hank's neck, with eight lines coming out of it. 10:31:30 PM Jamaros: You also see the symbol from Quill's book. 10:32:01 PM Anna: Anna studies the inscriptions around these, in particular 10:33:31 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "You haven't asked yet?" 10:33:43 PM Creed: "Huh?" 10:34:06 PM Anna: Anna is trying to commit the drawings to memory, so she can study them later, in greater detail, using Minor Illusion. 10:34:08 PM Creed: "Right.. Do you know where we can find the eggs?" 10:34:08 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "You came to ask about where to find the eggs." 10:34:18 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Nope. But she does." 10:34:41 PM Creed: "You mean, the Goddess?" 10:35:19 PM Anna: is eating its own face 10:35:27 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Yep." 10:35:34 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "You may ask her, though." 10:36:06 PM Creed: "Uhm.. Where is she?" 10:36:31 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "In me." 10:36:58 PM Creed: "I thought your wife was the Goddess?" 10:37:16 PM Creed: Creed turns to Taeral, with a face full of confusion. 10:37:16 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "NO! Filthy hussy ran off with a Tomcat!" 10:37:25 PM Anna: Anna takes a break from intense scrutinization. "What." 10:37:35 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "You hear that Mittens! I found a new God!" 10:37:49 PM Creed: "So, how did you find this one?" 10:37:55 PM Creed: "And how exactly do we ask?" 10:38:05 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I looked beyond the point of looking." 10:38:10 PM Jamaros: He points to his bandage. 10:38:19 PM Creed: "Through being blind?" 10:38:47 PM Jamaros: Mathias pulls off the bandage to reveal...empty eye sockets. 10:38:54 PM Creed: "Eugh.." 10:38:54 PM Jamaros: "To be more than blind...and less." 10:39:01 PM Anna: ...Well, then. 10:39:04 PM Creed: "Yeah.. that's how most blind people put it." 10:39:07 PM Jamaros: He grins, widely. 10:39:18 PM Creed: "Please cover your eye sockets again." 10:39:23 PM Creed: "That's very offputting." 10:40:06 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Can't. Not if you want to talk to her." 10:40:16 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Just say you want to." 10:40:31 PM Creed: Creed sighs. "Alright I want to talk to her." 10:41:08 PM Anna: You should get some clear glass marbles to put in there. I saw someone who had one instead of a glass eye. You could see his retina through it. Really weirded the other slumdwellers out, although I think he wanted it that way. 10:41:08 PM Jamaros: Mathias nods. 10:41:33 PM Jamaros: He shuts his sockets tight and when he opens them, he has eyes. Deep piercing ones. 10:41:45 PM Jamaros: Ioun: CREED. 10:41:52 PM Creed: Creed jolts a bit 10:41:54 PM Jamaros: Ioun: "ANGEL. 10:42:12 PM Anna: Anna nods slightly. 10:42:31 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU SEEK KNOWLEDGE. 10:42:39 PM Creed: "... Yes." 10:42:50 PM Anna: Near-constantly. 10:43:04 PM Jamaros: The voice is deep, powerful and decidedly inhuman. The words don't even seem to come from his mouth, even as he speaks, but from everywhere. 10:43:43 PM Creed: "I seek to know where the power eggs are.. what is their proper name?" 10:44:28 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I CAN TELL YOU. BUT TO DO SO, YOU MUST OFFER KNOWLEDGE IN RETURN. 10:44:38 PM Jamaros: Ioun: EVERY ANSWER YOU RECEIVE MUST BE PAID FOR. 10:44:48 PM Creed: "But if you're a goddess of knowledge, wouldn't you already know everything that I do?" 10:45:13 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YES. BUT NOT AS YOU DO. 10:45:24 PM Creed: "That's... fair enough." 10:45:34 PM Anna: So you seek perspective. 10:45:52 PM Creed: "Both sides of the coin?" 10:46:00 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I SEEK TO KNOW WHAT YOU WILL GIVE UP FOR ANSWERS. I SEEK TO KNOW WHAT YOU VALUE. 10:46:14 PM Jamaros: Ioun: FOR ALL KNOWLEDGE GIVEN SHALL BE LOST TO YOU. 10:46:36 PM Anna: Thank you for the warning. 10:46:53 PM Creed: "You mean that whatever we tell you of what we know, we will forget of it?" 10:47:17 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YES. AND YOU SHALL NEVER BE ABLE TO RELEARN IT. 10:47:46 PM Creed: "Can we get some sort of... question list that we can choose from?" 10:48:35 PM Creed: Creed suddenly comes to a realization 10:48:53 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU WISHED FOR NAMES FIRST. TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TRULY CALLED, YOU MUST GIVE UP A NAME. 10:49:10 PM Creed: "Oserik." 10:49:30 PM Creed: Creed looks to Taeral 10:50:16 PM Jamaros: Ioun nods. And leans in to whisper to you. 10:53:17 PM Jamaros: Ioun steps away. 10:53:24 PM Creed: "Well then.." 10:57:25 PM Jamaros: Ioun: IS THAT ALL YOU WISHED TO KNOW? 10:57:35 PM Creed: "No, of course not." 10:57:44 PM Creed: "I wish to know where each is located, aside from the red one." 10:58:13 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THEN YOU MUST GIVE UP A PLACE. A PLACE YOU TREASURED VERY MUCH. 10:59:37 PM Creed: "The room of which I resided in within my Family's home in this realm. It was quiet, and out of the reach of my family the majority of the time where I could contemplate what to do." 11:00:12 PM Jamaros: This time, Ioun touches your head. There is a brief moment, and then, she whispers, again. 11:03:54 PM Anna: Anna seems to be considering something. "I would like to know of my life before I became what I currently am, but I fear that the cost for that would be, well, the knowledge of my current one. That is a deal I cannot make." 11:05:47 PM Jamaros: Ioun pulls away. FOR SUCH KNOWLEDGE, YOU WOULD HAVE TO GIVE UP SOMETHING OF GREAT VALUE. I CANNOT RECOMMEND YOU MAKE A DEAL FOR THIS. 11:06:15 PM Anna: I understand, and I had assumed such. 11:06:46 PM Creed: "If she were to give you one of the Power, would that count?" 11:06:55 PM Jamaros: Ioun: BUT, I CAN TELL YOU THIS FOR FREE. YOUR PAST WILL COME TO YOU SOON. 11:07:19 PM Creed: "What if it's scratched on the wall?" 11:08:47 PM Anna: I thank you for the freebie, and I notice you did not tell me whether it would be for weal or woe. 11:09:16 PM Anna: I assume that was by design. 11:10:02 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT YOU MAY SACRIFICE TO KNOW. THERE ARE NO EASY ANSWERS, ALL KNOWLEDGE REQUIRES COMMITMENT AND SACRIFICE. 11:10:22 PM Creed: "What would be the cost to know of my family line? How renowned they are, and if they would take me back in for returning to Hell?" 11:11:23 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU DO NOT NEED ME FOR THIS FIRST QUESTION. YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO KNOWS. 11:11:46 PM Jamaros: Ioun looks over towards Belza, who blushes and suddenly looks quite small. 11:12:02 PM Creed: Creed watches the event 11:12:29 PM Jamaros: Ioun: AS FOR WHETHER OR NOT YOU SHALL BE ACCEPTED...THAT IS UNCERTAIN. 11:12:59 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I CAN ONLY PREDICT WHAT IS PREDICTABLE. HOW ONE REACTS TO THINGS...THAT IS ALWAYS HARD TO SEE. 11:13:29 PM Creed: Creed pauses for a few moments. "What would be the cost to know, based on a prediction?" 11:13:52 PM Jamaros: Ioun thinks for a moment. 11:14:07 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU MUST GIVE UP A POTENTIAL FUTURE. 11:14:38 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU MUST SACRIFICE THE PATH YOU ARE CURRENTLY ON AND ACCEPT THAT FATE SHALL PULL YOU AWAY FROM WHEREVER YOU WERE TO GO BEFORE. 11:15:42 PM Creed: "No.. I can't do that then. I'm setting down the path of which I tread on. If that path is removed from me, I have no way to get to where I wish to be." 11:16:28 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOUR CHOICE IS VALID. I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR DESTINY. 11:17:08 PM Creed: "Even if the knowledge that I learn are the bricks in the path, sometimes there are some that I can't pick up for the sake of completing it." 11:17:39 PM Creed: Creed seems lightly discouraged, thoughts muddled in her mind 11:17:41 PM Jamaros: Ioun walks over and leans into you to whisper once more. 11:18:56 PM Creed: "I have.. one more question for you, Ioun." 11:19:03 PM Jamaros: Ioun nods. 11:19:23 PM Creed: "How do I access the Power?" 11:20:12 PM Creed: "And through me learning, can the others learn through me?" 11:22:06 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THIS IS A BIG REQUEST, AND ONE BETTER LEARNED ON YOUR OWN. ...TO GAIN THIS KNOWLEDGE, YOU MUST GIVE UP THE KNOWLEDGE YOU MOST USE EVERYDAY. THE SKILL YOU MOST REQUIRE. 11:23:30 PM Jamaros: ((Did skype shit the bed again?)) 11:23:44 PM Creed: (( nope, she's sitting there thinking )) 11:24:29 PM Jamaros: ((It's a hard choice.)) 11:25:19 PM Jamaros: Ioun: FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, I WILL TELL YOU...I WOULD NOT TAKE THIS DEAL. 11:25:50 PM Creed: "I.. won't take the deal. That's a bit extreme and I might as well stay here and learn it myself while waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. As I'm sure they have questions of their own." 11:26:12 PM Jamaros: Ioun nods. 11:26:41 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE MORE FREEBIE, AS I GAVE YOUR FRIEND ONE. HE WHO FARMS STEEL SHALL GUIDE YOU IN THIS. 11:27:02 PM Creed: Creed facepalms at the mention of the phrase 11:27:39 PM Jamaros: :) 11:28:06 PM Jamaros: Ioun: IF THAT IS ALL, MY SERVANT GROWS WEAK. AND IT IS STILL A LONG FLIGHT HOME FOR YOU. 11:28:46 PM Creed: "One more, if you don't mind actually." 11:28:49 PM Creed: "Why a cave?" 11:29:05 PM Jamaros: Ioun: HE MOVED HERE ALREADY. 11:29:14 PM Creed: "You could convince him otherwise." 11:30:11 PM Jamaros: Ioun: WHY SHOULD I? HE CHOSE IT FOR HIMSELF. 11:30:33 PM Creed: "Well he married a cat for you, right?" 11:31:22 PM Jamaros: Ioun: NO. THAT WAS ALSO HIS CHOICE. 11:31:43 PM Jamaros: Ioun: VISIONS CAN MAKE A MAN...STRANGE. 11:31:54 PM Creed: "Why are you... engaged with this man again?" 11:32:02 PM Creed: "No offense to him of course, clearly he tries." 11:32:12 PM Jamaros: Ioun: HE SOUGHT KNOWLEDGE, AND MADE THE SACRIFICE TO HAVE IT. 11:32:24 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THAT IS ALL I ASK OF MY FOLLOWERS. 11:32:28 PM Creed: "Was that the eyes part, or the divinations part?" 11:32:35 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YES. 11:32:38 PM Creed: "Both, I take it." 11:33:41 PM Jamaros: Ioun: NO. IT IS WHAT LINKS BOTH. 11:35:26 PM Jamaros: Ioun closes her eyes, a moment passes, and Mathias opens his empty sockets. 11:35:38 PM Creed: "Well that was an experience." 11:35:45 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh, burning darkness, I welcome thee old friend." 11:35:54 PM Creed: "Could you see while she was doing that?" 11:36:40 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh yes. I see more than I did even when I had eyes." 11:37:10 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I saw the true you. Sad and lonely. (points to Anna) and the true you, lost, so lost." 11:37:21 PM Jamaros: Mathias hugs the both of you tightly. 11:37:31 PM Creed: "Please stop doing that." 11:37:39 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "NEVER!" 11:38:36 PM Jamaros: Mathias lets you both go. 11:38:46 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I am very sorry, Mathias." 11:39:12 PM Anna: Anna gently dusts herself off afterwards. 11:39:38 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "What for? Oh...for my wedding. It's ok, you were right. She was bad for me, anyway." 11:40:02 PM Anna: Well, thanks for allowing us to speak with your goddess. 11:40:27 PM Creed: Creed facepalms 11:40:31 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "No problem...honestly, it's the only time I get any really company. 'Cept the voices but...you know." 11:40:38 PM Creed: "I forgot to ask about how to get Taeral his body back." 11:40:54 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...one more trip round?" 11:41:09 PM Creed: "No, the cost would probably be too much and she said you were getting tired." 11:41:12 PM Anna: Eh, you probably shouldn't. 11:42:17 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Well, sounds like the purple whatsamijigger is with Death, anyway, so, I bet she'd know, right?" 11:43:30 PM Creed: "Yeah, probably." 11:48:37 PM Creed: Creed turns to the wall and investigates further 11:48:58 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation. 11:49:53 PM Anna: why must you be so derp? 11:49:54 PM Creed: (( Anna's skype is poopin )) 11:50:01 PM Jamaros: (( :( )) 11:50:08 PM Jamaros: We'll be wrapping up soon anyway. 11:51:58 PM Anna: for the wall, apparently. 11:53:50 PM Anna: Anna had gone back to scrutinizing the wall, piecing together where symbols intersect with the eye-pyramid's rays. 11:54:44 PM Jamaros: Sorry guys, a lot of chats, be patient please. 11:57:02 PM Anna: alright 11:58:50 PM Anna: Hmmm... I think I know what this tree represents, but I'm not sure about any of these others. 11:59:10 PM Creed: "Tree?" 11:59:47 PM Anna: Anna gestures to the symbols at the eye-pyramid rays. there is a fox, a green man face, a shepard's crook, a tree, crossed swords and a spider. 12:00:23 AM Anna: The crook may be Sleights.